Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011)
Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel's Movie-Spoof of 2011 Dreamworks Animation Film "Puss in Boots" Coming to YouTube on April 1st 2020 Cast * Young Puss in Boots - Linus (Peanuts) * Teenage Puss in Boots - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Adult Puss in Boots - Lincoln "Linc" Loud (The Loud House) * Kitty Softpaws (Masked) - Human Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Kitty Softpaws - Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Young Humpty Dumpty - Russell (Up) * Teenage Humpty Dumpty - Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Adult Humpty Dumpty - Meta Knight (Kirby Series) * Jack and Jill - Bowser Jr (Mario Bros.) and Sour Sweet (Equestria Girls) * Imelda - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * "Jack" Andy Beanstalk - Gru (Despicable Me) * Golden Goose - Luma (Mario Galaxy) & Kirby (Kirby Series) * Great Terror - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) * Guiseppe - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Ohhh Cat - Charles (The Loud House) * Comandante - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) Scenes # Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011) Part 1 # Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011) Part 2 # Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011) Part 3 # Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011) Part 4 # Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011) Part 5 # Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011) Part 6 # Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011) Part 7 # Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011) Part 8 # Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011) Part 9 # Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011) Part 10 # Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011) Part 11 # Lincoln Loud in Boots (2011) Part 12 - End Credits Movie Used * Puss in Boots (2011) Clips Used * Peanuts Series * The Peanuts Movie * The Loud House * The Casagrandes * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Friendship Games * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Forgotten Friendship * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Spring Breakdown * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Sunset's Backstage Pass * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Unwrapped * Up (2009) * Star Wars 4: A New Hope * Star Wars 5: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars 6: Return of the Jedi * Kirby Right Back at Ya! * Kirby Games Trilogy * Super Smash Bros. 64 (1999) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS (2014) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) * New Super Mario Bros. Trilogy * Super Mario Games Trilogy * Mario Kart Games Trilogy * Mario Party 9 (2012) * Mario Party 10 (2015) * Mario Party: Star Rush (2016) * Mario Party: Top 100 (2017) * Super Mario Party (2018) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Friendship Games #2 * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2013) * Cars 3 (2017) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) Gallery Linus.jpg|Linus as Young Puss in Boots Charlie brown cgi 2015.png|Charlie Brown as Teenage Puss in Boots Lincoln Loud in The Casagrandes (Show).jpeg|Lincoln "Linc" Loud as Adult Puss in Boots Rainbow Dash thumb ID EG.png|Human Rainbow Dash as Kitty Softpaws (Masked) Ronnie Anne in The Casagrandes (Show).jpeg|Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago as Kitty Softpaws Russel in Up.jpg|Russell as Young Humpty Dumpty Luke Skywalker.png|Luke Skywalker as Teenage Humpty Dumpty Meta Knight in Super Smash Bros Brawl.jpeg|Meta Knight as Adult Humpty Dumpty 3DS (2014).|Bowser Jr Sour Sweet ID EG3.png|and Sour Sweet as Jack and Jill Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Imelda Gru (Despicable Me).png|Gru as "Jack" Andy Beanstalk LumaSSS.jpg|Luma Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.jpg|and Kirby as Golden Goose Rosalina super mario.png|Rosalina as Great Terror Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Gusieppe The Loud House Charles Nickelodeon.png|Charles as Ohhh Cat King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as Comandante Next Spoofs * Lincoln Loud (Rango) * Kung Fu Loud (2008) * Kung Fu Loud 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Loud 3 (2016) * The Angry Toons Movie (2016) * The Angry Toons Movie 2 (2019) * Lincoln Loud (Valiant) * The Croods (Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel Style) Category:Puss in Boots Movie Spoof Category:Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs